<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heard It Through The Grape Vine by Personapokalypse (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726143">Heard It Through The Grape Vine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Personapokalypse'>Personapokalypse (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature &amp; Mythology, Egypt, Gen, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Major Original Character(s), Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Personapokalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an intel quirk that everyone fears and no one understands. Not even Gaia herself, the user. But seeing as it would have be remise of her to let it go to waste, joining the underground heroes seemed like the most logical thing to do. Had she known at the time how long her job would last, she probably would have kept to herself. But, what can you do when you're born at the dawn of quirks with a quirk? It's not exactly like she was ever able to hide it in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aoyama Yuuga/Iida Tenya, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Corner of the Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080895">Deku? I think he's some pro...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown/pseuds/myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown">myheadinthecoudsnotcomingdown</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The LOV hides away to plan a course of action when Kurogiri notices something.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That," Dabi groaned as he bombed onto the couch, "was too fucking close." The league's last mission had been much less than successful, much to the despair of the brat they called their leader, who was currently preoccupied with reopening the scabs on his neck.</p><p>"We almost had them," Shigaraki complained. "If it wasn't for that analyst of theirs."</p><p>The team knew all too well who he was referring to, Toga, a little <em>too</em> well. Izuku Midoriya, more commonly know by his hero name, Deku. The quirkless one. The brat that had caused the rest of their failures as well.</p><p>"It would be so much nicer if he was with us, ya know?" Toga twirled a knife around absentmindedly. "I bet he would looked cute all dolled up like a villain," her mind wandered further. "He'd look cuter drenched in blood though." She giggled. Her fascination with the teen worried Compress sometimes.</p><p>"I won't deny that the kid would be better off with us," he said. "I mean we wouldn't have to kill him and waste that perfect talent of his if he was. Plus, we'd probably be a lot farther along with plans if he wasn't the complete utter nuisance that he is." He clinked his marbles with his prosthetic, a noise that blended nicely with the repetitive noise of Kurogiri's compulsive cleaning habits.</p><p>Kuro, who'd been absentmindedly listening to the league's conversation of complaints froze, his cleaning rag halfway to a glass. Shigaraki took notice of the lack of sound.</p><p>"What?" He followed his companion's eyes to a corner of the room, where Dabi sat. "What is it?"</p><p>"Don't look now," Kurogiri set the glass down, "but someone's listening in on us." The league quietened down at that. Twice looked around quickly, before spotting what had caught Kurogiri's eye and sucking in a breath.</p><p>The rest of the league turned to look at Dabi, who simply stared back with the same bored expression his eyes always wore.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Not you, Dabi. In the corner of the room next to you, by the chair leg." The rest of them brought their attention to the correct spot that they were supposed to be looking at.</p><p>"It's...a vine?" Toga lost interest quickly.</p><p>"What, like hearing through the grape vine? Big deal." Dabi rolled his eyes as he scorched the wall before turning away again.</p><p>"That's not just any grape vine, dude." Twice hadn't taken his eyes off the spot. In fact, his eyes had grown bigger, somehow.</p><p>Dabi turned back, expecting to see the scorch mark of the vine but-</p><p>"Well, that's interesting," Toga had turned her attention back to the problem at hand. The vine was still standing on the wall. It'd actually started to grow more, leaves beginning to sprout off its limbs.</p><p>"No, it's not interesting," Kurogiri jumped back in, gaining everyone's attention once more. "It's Dionysus."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First off, thank you for taking notice of my story! Secondly, I would like to point out that my knowledge of BNHA facts isn't that great seeing as my attention span for the fandom and show is limited to anime news websites and tik-toks. But I have been thinking of the idea of writing a BNHA story for a while now, so I decided, why not.</p><p>If you have any tips on how I could incorporate canons BNHA things into my story, please feel free to comment them, it would really help.</p><p>Thank you, bye now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hard of Hearing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, thank you so much for almost 2000 hits! I honestly did not expect it to get that many.</p><p>I also finally got this second chapter out. yaaay :) I struggled with it so much but it's finally here.</p><p>I would also like to point out that while the main character for this story is hard of hearing, I am not. So please feel free to provide input for what I can improve on when showing her hearing problems later on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="zw-paragraph">Gaia yelped as she toppled off her bed. Groaning, she picked herself up and swayed with the walking of her house. Dawn light peeked through her curtains. She threw them open fully to let the rising sun in. Leaning out and taking care not to bump her horns, she felt the sway of the house even more and saw the operation of legs slogging, right leg, then left leg in a rectangle around her property.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She pulled her head back in and closed the curtains once more. "Good morning everybody." Leaves shook and twisted and she felt the rumble of the house give way to the structure setting itself down, its legs going back up in itself. Whispers went off in her head, sounding much louder than she knew it ought to be. The sunflower on her other window sill wretched and twisted, morphing its stem around itself. Gaia went to her wardrobe as the plant finished forming its own humanoid body, cocooning their flower in their stomach.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Puru!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Morning Sunny." She smiled as her sunflower pranced around the small house, excited to have a body again. Gaia slid behind her partition to dress as sunlight flooded the house once more. She could feel the hum of the stove turning on and could faintly hear Sunny busying themselves in the cupboards.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Stepping back out, she stopped by her bed to remake it before heading to the door. The crisp spring air was refreshing on her skin. It made her dress billow nicely too. The pond rippled slightly with every gust, shaking the lily pads. Peering in, Gaia smiled at the koi swimming around. Evidently, the lilys' hadn't been lying about their condition being well.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <em> <strong>Ready.</strong> </em>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gaia turned, heading back in. She could smell breakfast from inside, her stomach growling slightly. The attic ladder was open and a note was left on the table when she sat down.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <em>Sorry I couldn't be there today. Everyone's buzzing about the new school year and I couldn't shake anyone from my schedule. I'll visit the coffee shop this evening. Promise.</em>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <em>Forevermore, Omar</em>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gaia chuckled, shaking her head.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <strong>You couldn't just used the link, could you?</strong>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph"><strong>Well, you know I like to keep things simple. </strong>She could hear the smirk in his voice.<strong> And besides, I know you get a kick out of it. Can't a man leave a note for his darling?</strong></p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <strong>It would've been simpler for you just to use the link, darling. However, I suppose a man could, if he wanted to, leave a note for his darling...love you, honey.</strong>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <strong>Love you too gorgeous. I'll be by at 6:00.</strong>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She cut the link after that. She finished her meal, putting the empty dish in the sink. Sunny was lifting the ladder back up by the time she'd opened the door. Together, the two left the property, walking down the sidewalk, Sunny in front, towards a crosswalk down some 50 feet. The faint buzz of people talking as the pair walked by them helped to drown out a few stubborn plants that just refused to shut up that day.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Puru!!" Gaia stopped when Sunny jumped excitedly and swerved down an alleyway. They were chasing something, that she knew, but whatever it was probably wasn't worth the mess she knew it was taking her to.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Sunny!" Gaia shouted, chasing after the plant. She could see hear the buzz growing faint behind her, more voices chipping in in-front of her, none of them being all too positive. Her hooves slapped against the concrete as she caught up to - "Sunny!"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The plant turned now, and Gaia could clearly see now what had distracted them. A little puppy, no bigger than her head, was cradled in their arms. It yipped slightly, shivering and wet. Clearly, the thing was a stray.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Sunny..." she sighed, looking down at the pair of runaways now.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Puru?" They wondered, cocking their head slightly.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"How many times have I said not to wonder off? This isn't a friendly world, you can't-"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Hello..." Someone drawled behind her. Gaia flicked her head around. There was a man behind her, smiling wickedly, a knife brandished in his right hand. Gaia took note of that. She also took note of the man's lack of sclera. "You two seem lost."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Mind if we help?" She flicked her head again, watching another guy crawl out of a cubby in the wall. He was lanky, but she noticed his feet, which were much bigger than normal. A few whispers had told her of two more men surrounding her and she also took note of the way their quirks reshaped their bodies. Clearly, she wasn't leaving the alleyway easily. Or, as easily as she had hoped.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Puru..." She felt Sunny squeeze in next to her, mumbling slightly and clutching the puppy with a gentle fervor, who whimpered in response. She clutched Sunny's shoulder, keeping them at her hip.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Oh we're good, thanks. However, you can open a gap between you all if you want." She smiled a tight-lipped smile, squinting her eyes at the knife welding man, who she assumed was their little ring leader.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">He laughed arrogantly. "No, I think I'd rather do something else with you." And he clearly didn't take note of her towering height over him. He lunged, knife aiming.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gaia swerved, scooping up Sunny in her arms as she did so. She may be a pro hero, but Sunny sure as hell wasn't. She jumped over Bigfoot man's head and took off running, hooves pounding against the concrete. She could hear the men giving chase behind her, but it wasn't like they'd actually catch her. She followed the sound of civilians as best she could, but with the combined sounds of her feet plus the men's and the voices going off in her head, she couldn't hear much of anything.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">
  <em> <strong>Right.</strong> </em>
</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She swerved, following the vine's voices.</p><p class="zw-paragraph"><strong><em>Right.</em></strong> She hit it again. <em><strong>Left</strong></em>.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">She kept running, not stopping for anything.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The trio broke from the alleyway and Gaia bowled down a man, colliding with him harshly. Sunny yelped and dropped the puppy in their arms. Gaia turned her head back to the alleyway. The men were receding, finally taking their loss. At least it didn't escalate any further. She couldn't imagine trying to prove her hero license to police, who at times seemed less informed on underground heroes than the public.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The man groaned from his position on the ground.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Sorry, sir." Gaia apologized, stooping to pull the man up. He wobbled a bit before he caught his footing.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"It's fine. But, you really should be more..." he paused, taking in Gaia's full stature. "...careful." He shook himself off.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Sorry again." She smiled crookedly before scooping up Sunny, who'd grabbed the puppy again, and sprinting towards a row of small buildings. Luckily enough, the detour those men had made her take was a shortcut to her shop.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">An elderly couple was seated at one of the outside tables when she arrived. "Took you long enough. What happened?" The man snapped, gray eyes flashing.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Sorry Harold," Gaia dropped Sunny to open the doors. "Had a small hiccup on my way here." She held them open for everyone.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Oh, don't worry about it dear," Glinda, the woman, smiled. "Harold's just cranky in the morning. You know how he is." Gaia let out a nervous laugh as she ran to prep the shop for the incoming customers. "Is that a -" The woman's voice cut out as Gaia walked into the back.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"I'm sorry Glinda, what was that?" She reemerged from the back, box in hand as she walked behind the counter.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"oh, nevermind, honey. you seem busy as is." She waved Gaia away, leaning back in her seat.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Told you to get some hearing aids last time, didn't I?" Harold mumbled.</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Yes, Harold." Gaia sighed. "You did."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Did ya?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"No."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Why not? You's hard o' hearing, ain't ya?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">"Yes, Harold." She flipped the sign on the door. "But it's not what I can't hear that makes me hard of hearing. It's what I can hear." She tapped the side of her head, right under her horn. "And I can't exactly turn off my quirk like that."</p><p class="zw-paragraph">The old man grumbled once more. "Well, you can at least try, can't ya?"</p><p class="zw-paragraph">Gaia sighed again. "Yes, Harold."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>